


Mai - Break Step

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fun, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: G1, S2: Jazz and Blaster attend a DDR tournament and two more unexpected mechs come along.





	Mai - Break Step

**Author's Note:**

> _Transformers_ © Hasbro and Takara. © Konami.

The beats flowed through their cores, each foot pounding and hand slapping in sync with the musical rhythm from memory and what they occasionally saw on the screen. The hollers and yells surrounding them mattered nothing, only the song the resonated and pulsed with the flashing lights. It was surprising that nobody had completely lost their hearing yet, even with the ringing ears or audios that was a constant reminder of the aftermath. 

_"You keep a pocketful of green green dollars-"_

Step to the left, spin, cross platforms while slapping hands, knee press.

_"Pushing all the buttons-"_

Flip over partner, face the crowd briefly, back-to-back passing, rock forward and then back.

_"Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!"_

Finally, they ended their routine with a grand flourish of arms sweeping to opposite sides, rousing a loud roar of applaud and whistling from the audience. Both stepped off the platforms with glee in their optics and looked over at their rivals.

"So, you two still goin'?"

"Our routine: 95 percent success. Your routine: failure."

A wide grin from the red mech. "Show the moves and we'll see."

A returning smirk. "That, we can guarantee 100 percent."

Yellow and blue stepped up to the platform to some booing, though that was drowned out by much loud cheering and polite clapping. Out there, they had their separate lines and alliances of their long war. Here, the battle was still divided but this was simply a friendly competition among like minds. The strains of "Butterfly" began and soon humans were clapping along with the song as the duo went through their choreographed steps on Basic.

In all honesty, Jazz and Blaster were surprised that the four of them even made it through the tournament without too much fuss. When Bluestreak came back from city patrol with a flyer announcing a Dance Dance Revolution showdown, the music aficionados nearly all but barred the Wrec Room with the volume at panel-jarring decibels. It was only after several wilder-than-usual pranks and numerous complaints that Jazz and Blaster eventually moved their practices to an isolated part of the _Ark_. To those that ran Medical, it was a merciful bliss when they stopped receiving patients with connections rattled loose from the pounding bass. In the case of the human residents, they had to visit their amused dentists just to check for any loose teeth.

On the day of the competition, both Autobots hadn't expect to see Soundwave and Swindle to show up at the sign-in table, which created some tension. Officials had allowed them entrance on the grounds that no one was allowed to fight physically and weapon systems off-line lest they wanted to be disqualified. That left the problem of their sizes. Luckily, the saboteur had the foresight to bring in the scaled-up dance pads with the handle bars and shock absorbers built in, while the humans were able to rearrange some of the equipment and projection screens. Blaster amusingly noticed that the Decepticon pair seemed to sag minutely in relief and figured that they had forgotten about that little detail. The Autobot Communications Officer absently wondered how were they able to convince Megatron to this venture without a trip to the Constructicons but decided to let the 3IC get the details later from TC.

"Too bad ya didn' bring 'Ject and 'Wind," Jazz murmured, noting how Swindle and Soundwave switched sides by flipping over and around the bars. "They woulda gotten a kick out o' dancin' with the folks here."

Blaster snickered. "Rewind would be too busy goin' with the trivia of DDR and while not entirely a sport you can keep track of, Eject would be aimin' for the highest score. 'sides, can you imagine if Soundy brought in Rumble and Frenzy? The 'settes would be tryin' ta one up each other non-stop, 'vided none of the machines go to pieces. Though that's probably askin' a bit much, given our reputations."

A chuckle from the 3IC before clapping alongside the audience as the Decepticons closed their routine with Soundwave doing a one-handed hand-stand and Swindle back flipping over the bar.

"Not bad," the red boom box commented, nodding at his rival. "Though I think me and Jazz could do better than that."

Swindle smirked. "How 'bout one-on-one? Bet we could beat your skid-plates on Versus. We'll see 'bout causing not TOO much trouble next time we meet if you two can handle Double as well. 'Course, we'll have to see if the judges will agree but I don't think it'll be that much of an issue. Whaddya say? Deal?"

"Suggestion: concurred."

Both Autobots exchanged looks and those who had heard the exchange were already fast talking with the flustered officials.

A wide grin on the Porsche. "You're on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Was for the challenge of "Out of Character", where you take canon TFs and have them attempting to try out human-ish stuff. Good days with DDR...
> 
> _mai_ \- dance, dancing


End file.
